


Flu

by mariesondetre



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Demisexual John, Demisexuality, First Kiss, Grey-A Sherlock, M/M, Sickfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariesondetre/pseuds/mariesondetre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy and possibly infantile... Demisexual!John and gray-A!Sherlock, or something like that. Narrative in french and dialogues in english.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu

« Sherlock… »

John espérait que son colocataire était à la maison, et qu’il serait assez bien disposé pour faire au moins bouillir de l’eau. Il rentrait tard de ses consultations et avait eu beaucoup de mal à se traîner jusqu’au 221 Baker Street tellement il se sentait fiévreux et courbaturé. En sortant du métro il s’était mis à frissonner, il avait un mal de tête épouvantable et l'air froid entrait dans ses bronches de façon désagréable. Pas besoin d’utiliser toutes ses connaissances en médecine pour savoir qu’il commençait une grippe, peut-être une sévère.

Il entra dans l’appartement par la porte de la cuisine. Les dernières marches l’avaient tellement essoufflé qu’il vacilla et dut se retenir au chambranle de la porte.

« Are you alright ? »

Sherlock était assis à la table ronde, devant son microscope. John fut content que son malaise se lise suffisamment sur son visage pour qu’il n’ait pas à tirer son ami de ses recherches.

« No, not so much, I think I have the flu. I need to lie down and take some aspirin – something hot to drink might help, too. Could you make me some tea Sherlock, please ? Or perhaps ask Mrs Hudson to, if you prefer. I’m going to my room.

\- No, you’re not.

\- What ? Sherlock, I’m really sick, I must sleep.

\- Yes, but not in your room. Go to my room instead, that’ll save us both the trouble of having to climb stairs.

\- But…»

Sherlock s’était déjà levé et John se sentait trop épuisé pour protester. Il traversa le petit couloir, entra dans la chambre, jeta son blouson sur une chaise, enleva ses chaussures et se glissa directement sous les couvertures. Ses pensées commençaient à s’embrumer sous l’effet de la fièvre ; il entendait Sherlock remuer des choses dans la cuisine, dans la salle de bains contiguë. Il savait qu’il aurait sans doute dû prendre sa température, mais à quoi bon, il avait de toute façon au moins 39° et il lui fallait un cachet d’aspirine. En plus Dieu (ou Sherlock) seul savait où se trouvait le thermomètre et à quoi il avait bien pu servir.

« John, you can’t sleep in your clothes ! Put on your pyjamas. I’m bringing you tea and aspirin. »

Il avait jeté le pyjama sur le lit avant de tourner les talons. John ne put se résoudre à sortir du lit, il avait trop froid ; il se tortilla sous les draps pour se débarrasser de son pantalon et de sa chemise. Lorsque Sherlock réapparut il était roulé en boule pour tenter de trouver un peu de chaleur.

« Here's your tea. Do you need anything else ?

\- Thanks, I think I'm going to sleep. You can have your bed back in a couple of hours, right ?

\- Don't need it. »

Sherlock était reparti. John avala les deux cachets d'aspirine avec quelques gorgées de thé. La tasse cliquetait dans la soucoupe tellement il tremblait ; la fièvre devait monter encore. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression que le lit tournoyait comme un manège de fête foraine. Pas possible de mettre un pied par terre de toute façon, il n'aurait pas tenu debout.

Il sursauta quand il entendit Sherlock au-dessus de lui.

« I brought you an extra blanket.

\- Okay... »

Deux minutes plus tard, alors que John continuait à claquer des dents, Sherlock réapparut.

« Are you OK ?

\- Well, I'm just trying to sleep right now.

\- You need something ?

\- No, thank you. »

Parti. John se demanda vaguement si Sherlock avait quelque chose à lui dire, mais ses pensées n'arrivaient pas à se fixer. Il faudrait qu'il attende un peu, même s'il avait découvert une 244e sorte de cendre de tabac. John ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre.

« You're shivering. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

« For God's sake Sherlock, of course I'm shivering ! I've got fever, I'm freezing to death and I'm exhausted. I'd like to sleep if only I could stop shaking and if you didn’t pop in here every minute ! But if you prefer me to go to my own bed, tell me now, please ! »

Pas de réponse. Sherlock le regarda d'un œil noir et sortit. John renonça à savoir ce qu'il voulait au juste ; il était fort possible que sa faiblesse l'irritât, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il se tourna vers le mur et referma les yeux. Dix minutes passèrent, John tremblait toujours et il était à peine conscient de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Des dizaines d'images sans suite explosaient derrière ses paupières, prémices des rêves délirants que risquait de lui provoquer la température dès qu'il serait réellement endormi. Il commençait à se laisser envahir par la torpeur, quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir de nouveau...

 

 

 

« Sherlock ! What are you doing ?

\- Warming you up. You said you were cold.

\- … I don't even know what to say.

\- Don 't say anything, it's just logical. Body heat is the most efficient means to warm somebody up.

\- …

\- …

\- This is awkward.

\- No it's not. Now shh, go to sleep. »

Apparemment Sherlock n'avait aucune intention de renoncer à son idée, et John ne se sentait pas l'énergie de protester. Et puis la méthode de Sherlock était peut-être effectivement efficace. John sentait la chaleur du corps de son ami contre son dos, dans son bras qui l'entourait, et elle irradiait même sous la longue main qui était posée sur sa poitrine. Ses tremblements se calmaient peu à peu. Un doute lui vint pourtant.

« Are you wearing anything ?

\- Of course I'm wearing something, what do you mean ? But actually I wonder if I should get it off, 'cause you're just burning up ! How can you feel cold with such a temperature ?

\- … well, that's the point of fever actually... »

John sentait la tension refluer, le sommeil le happer. Sherlock ne disait plus rien. Il respirait calmement contre John.

 

 

« John... »

Sherlock était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, vêtu de son manteau, et murmurait pour s'assurer que John dormait encore.

« I'm awake.

\- Oh, okay. I had planned to go to Bart's today, but I told Mrs Hudson that you were sick and she said she will come up with lunch around noon. I'll be home for tea.

\- Alright. Sherlock...

\- Yes ?

\- Thank you for last night. I was not expecting to sleep so much, but I did, and I feel better. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, eut son petit sourire en coin habituel, et sortit. John l'entendit descendre l'escalier et claquer la porte de la rue.

 

John resta au lit encore deux heures, somnolant et rêvant d'images sans suite et de sensations étranges. Quand il émergea réellement, il était plus de 11 heures. Il réalisa que Mrs Hudson n'allait pas tarder à frapper à la porte, et qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie qu'elle le trouve dans le lit de Sherlock – même s'il savait que ça ne l'étonnerait sans doute pas. Quand elle monta, il s'était douché et avait changé les draps, laissant la literie froissée en tas dans la salle de bain dans l'intention de s'en occuper quand il se sentirait d'aplomb. Mrs Hudson fut aux petits soins ; elle lui avait préparé un vrai repas, et passa une partie de l'après-midi à regarder la télé avec lui, à lui tâter le front en lui demandant s'il avait encore de la fièvre, et à lui faire boire des litres de thé – le meilleur remède contre la grippe, d'après elle. Elle le laissa ensuite se reposer, et lorsque Sherlock monta les escaliers quatre à quatre comme à son habitude, John était installé dans son fauteuil, son ordinateur sur les genoux.

 

« John, I bought milk ! And food for tonight !

\- Really ? That's... amazing... and nice ! Are you... OK ?

\- Yes, why not ? I _can_ do the shopping you know. How are you since this morning ?

\- Well I had fever again this afternoon, but for the moment I'm quite alright. By the way, I changed your bed's sheets.

\- Oh. OK. »

 

Sherlock, qui avait semblé d'une inhabituelle bonne humeur, s'assombrit tout à coup, au grand étonnement de John. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait fait allusion au fait qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble ? Ou bien au contraire parce que le fait qu'il avait changé les draps sous-entendait qu'il retournerait dans sa propre chambre ce soir ? Il était complètement perdu, et d'autant plus que Sherlock semblait s'être lancé dans la préparation d'un repas et le nettoyage – relatif – de la cuisine, ce qui encore une fois était totalement hors de ses habitudes. John le regarda pensivement puis envisagea de retourner à son blog, ou de surfer un peu sur internet, ou peut-être de rallumer la télé... mais son regard se perdit dans le vague.

 

John savait qu'il utilisait tous les prétextes possibles pour éviter de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Il avait une forte fièvre, certes, et il avait fait des rêves bizarres, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas les différencier de la réalité. Il avait passé la nuit dans le lit de Sherlock, et Sherlock aussi, ce qui était déjà inhabituel en soi ; en temps normal il faisait très peu de nuits complètes, se relevait pour poursuivre une expérience ou des réflexions, et se rendormait souvent sur le canapé. Cette nuit, il était resté dans son lit et avait dormi. Enfin, la plupart du temps. John se fit la réflexion qu'il était assez mauvais coucheur, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas particulièrement. Il s'était retourné de nombreuses fois, avait rejeté les couvertures avant de réaliser que John avait froid, il lui avait donné des coups de pieds aussi. John avait dormi avec un certain nombre de personnes dans sa vie. La plupart des gens s'installaient dans leur position préférée et restaient de leur côté du lit. Sherlock avait passé la nuit à empiéter sur l'autre moitié, et à enfoncer ses os pointus dans les parties charnues de  l'anatomie de John. Bien sûr il n'était pas habitué à partager son lit, se dit John avec indulgence. Et puis ce n'était pas très confortable de dormir avec quelqu'un qui avait de la fièvre.

Il laissa son esprit errer quelques minutes, à la recherche d'autres arguments qui pourraient l'occuper. Mais il était bien obligé de l'admettre : en réalité, Sherlock n'avait dormi paisiblement que quand John, fatigué de le sentir bouger sans répit, avait tendu le bras et avait attrapé ce qu’il trouvait – la main de Sherlock. Il ne l'avait plus lâchée jusqu'à ce que tous les deux sombrent enfin.

 

 

Il avait admis depuis un moment maintenant, depuis la période « the woman » comme il s'y référait intérieurement, que Sherlock était plus qu'un ami pour lui. Il l'aimait. Après tout, il aimait aussi sa sœur, ses parents, même certains cousins dont il était proche dans sa jeunesse. Cela n'avait rien de bizarre. Sherlock lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, il l'avait sauvé aussi. Il était normal qu'ils aient un lien spécial. Il avait compris aussi au fil des mois que, pour le moment, il ne pouvait envisager de vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sherlock, et qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de rencontrer une femme avec qui il aurait envie de faire sa vie. Il se disait que cela viendrait plus tard, qu'il n'était pas si vieux, et qu'il était à une période où il voulait faire le point avec lui-même... mais il évitait soigneusement toute introspection dérangeante, et préférait remettre à plus tard la question... la question sexuelle. Vraiment, il n'était pas attiré par les hommes. Il aimait les femmes. Il se considérait comme un homme moyen, avec des besoins moyens – en fait, peut-être des besoins un peu en-dessous de la moyenne, parce qu'il avait longtemps été bien trop occupé pour beaucoup y songer. Et ensuite le choc post-traumatique et la dépression n'avaient pas arrangé les choses. Et depuis qu'il vivait avec Sherlock, et qu'il était de nouveau... heureux, oui, il était heureux – il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé dans ces termes jusqu'à présent -, eh bien... le sexe ne faisait pas non plus partie de ses priorités. Cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. La société d'aujourd'hui faisait du sexe la valeur suprême, mais combien de personnes vivaient réellement ainsi ? Il doutait fort que ce fût la majorité de la population.

Où en était-il ? Savait-il vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Des mois qu'il tournait autour du pot avec lui-même, et il fallait un virus grippal pour le forcer à réfléchir honnêtement. Il vivait avec Sherlock, il était heureux et ne voulait rien d'autre dans l'immédiat, ni à moyen terme – était-ce « normal », acceptable socialement ? Il s'en fichait bien. Etait-ce acceptable pour son image de lui-même ? Il y avait peut-être quelques ajustements à faire.

 

Il pouvait gérer ces questions-là, elles ne concernaient que lui. Mais le vrai problème était de savoir ce que voulait Sherlock. Si toutefois l’amour signifiait quelque chose pour cet être à part, si « aimer quelqu’un » existait dans son vocabulaire émotionnel, alors, la seule personne qu’il aimait, c’était lui, John. Il n’en tirait aucune vanité, c’était ainsi, évident comme 2 et 2 font 4. Pourquoi, comment était-ce arrivé, pourquoi lui, il n’en savait rien. Sherlock ne souhaitait que la présence de John à ses côtés, le jour, la nuit, quand il travaillait, quand il réfléchissait, quand il s’ennuyait. Son esprit – légèrement tyrannique peut-être – exigeait la disponibilité de John. Parfois celui-ci se demandait s’il n’était pas une sorte de deuxième cerveau pour Sherlock, quelque chose comme un back-up pour les tâches moins prenantes mais cruciales qui tournent en fond, un volume supplémentaire de mémoire vive pour les cas d’urgence. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Mais les sentiments de Sherlock étaient une énigme… sans parler de ses désirs. Ils n’avaient jamais eu une discussion sérieuse sur les relations ou sur le sexe depuis leur tout premier repas chez Angelo. John n’aurait jamais osé lui poser la question de savoir s’il avait eu, ne serait-ce qu’une fois, une expérience sexuelle quelconque, non pas qu’il ne veuille pas savoir, mais il aurait été horrifié de le blesser, et il ne savait pas comment il le prendrait. Il se souvenait trop bien de ce qu’il avait ressenti lorsque Mycroft, au beau milieu d’un salon de Buckingham Palace, avait lancé au visage de Sherlock qu’il avait peur du sexe parce qu’il n’avait aucune expérience – mon dieu, il se surprenait à serrer les poings en repensant à cette scène. Pourtant il aimait bien Mycroft, qui lui aussi la plupart du temps protégeait Sherlock. Mais comme tout frère, il savait taper exactement là où ça faisait mal. Le visage de Sherlock à ce moment-là… John aurait pu sauter à la gorge de Mycroft… c’était tellement ridicule… il n’aurait pu être plus furieux si quelqu’un avait craché au visage de sa petite amie. C’était vraiment stupide. Il ne supportait pas qu’on blesse Sherlock. Personne. Jamais.

 

John frissonna. La fièvre devait sans doute monter de nouveau – fichue grippe. Pourtant il avait l'impression que sa réflexion allait peut-être aboutir quelque part. Il ne savait pas encore où. Fallait-il vraiment avancer ? Changer les choses, bousculer certaines habitudes ? Sherlock – qui pour le moment continuait à s'agiter dans la cuisine - n'aimait pas le changement. Il lui fallait des stimulations mentales constantes, mais pour fonctionner correctement son esprit avait besoin d'un cadre stable, rassurant. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui présente de nouvelles personnes, n'avait pas de curiosité pour les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Jusqu'à maintenant, John n'avait jamais eu l'impression que Sherlock attendait quelque chose de plus de sa part. Jusqu'à maintenant. Car si John se posait toutes ces questions, c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente, et de la réaction de Sherlock lorsqu'il avait laissé entendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé de particulier et qu'il retournerait dormir dans sa chambre après le dîner. Et il revenait à son point de départ, sans avoir de réponse. Seulement, John était un homme d'action, et il n'allait pas rester sans tenter une expérience. Après tout, Sherlock ne s'était jamais gêné pour se servir de lui comme cobaye. Ici les enjeux seraient seulement un peu plus personnels, pour tous les deux.

 

« Dinner's ready ! »

John se leva et rejoignit Sherlock dans la cuisine. Ils parlèrent de la journée de Sherlock à l'hôpital, de ses recherches en cours, et John le remercia encore d'avoir pensé à faire les courses. Sherlock sourit.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé et débarrassé la table, John se décida. Il n'avait aucun plan pour la suite mais il voulait comprendre, et aussi, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas tout à fait, il n'avait pas envie de remonter dans sa chambre et d'être seul dans son lit.

« Sherlock... I think I have fever again. Would it bother you a lot if I slept in your room for a while ? »

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Sherlock. Enfin, c'est qu'il avait semblé à John.

« By all means. Are you... are you cold again ?

\- Well, I told you, when you have fever, you're cold, and I certainly do.

\- OK, so please tell me if you need me to warm you up like yesterday. That would help if I knew.

\- Right, then yes, I'd like you to come with me. If you don't mind.

\- I don't. Give me a moment and I'll join you. »

John se sentait un peu ridicule, et il avait vaguement l'impression que Sherlock était un peu trop aimable pour être tout à fait à l'aise lui aussi. En se brossant les dents il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant la glace. Il se sentait à la fois excité et angoissé, et totalement stupide. Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable.

Il se glissa sous la couette et essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire ou faire. Il n'en savait rien. Il aurait aimé que sa fièvre remonte, mais il allait plutôt mieux. Le lit de Sherlock était confortable. La chambre n'était éclairée que par la lueur orangée des réverbères de la rue, et par la lumière du couloir, qui s'éteignit juste avant que Sherlock entre. Celui-ci suspendit son peignoir derrière la porte et s'allongea à côté de John sans le regarder.

 

« You're not shaking this time.

\- No, I feel better than yesterday. Sherlock... may I ask you something ?

\- Mmh.

\- Do you... like it when I need you ? Like when I'm sick ?

\- What do you mean ?

\- I... kind of had the feeling that you liked taking care of me since yesterday evening.

\- Well... you needed me I suppose... but now you seem cured.

\- Sherlock... I don't want to sound too sentimental but... you do realize that I always need you, don't you ?

\- …

\- …

\- Actually, no, I never thought about that. Why would you anyway ?

\- I suppose that's what we call love out there...

\- Oh.

\- …

\- …

\- Look Sherlock, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I...

\- No no no, wait, I'm trying to think here. Listen : I in fact _genuinely_ wanted to heal you yesterday. It bothers me when you feel bad. I felt peaceful when you slept in my bed last night. In general, since you moved in, I’ve perceived a definite improvement in my… psychological state. I don't like it when you're away and I try to forget it by thinking. Now can you make one deduction about all those facts, John ? Do you think that I love you ?

\- Don't you know ?

\- Feelings are not my area... I prefer to have you confirm that sort of stuff.

\- Well... I think you do... I hope I'm not wrong though.

\- And is it good ?

\- Yes, definitely, Sherlock. For both of us. »

 

John se tourna vers Sherlock. Il ne voyait que son profil dans la pénombre, mais il avait les yeux ouverts et semblait contempler le plafond. John tendit la main pour prendre celle de Sherlock. Celui-ci sursauta légèrement mais referma ses longs doigts autour de la main de John.

« You know, I...

\- Look, John... »

Il avaient parlé en même temps et s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

« You tell me », dit John.

Il y eut un silence. Sherlock soupira.

« I don't know how to behave and you _know_ how much I hate that. I don't know how people usually act in that sort of situations. Well, in fact I do know, theoretically, but... »

John l'interrompit avec un rire tendre. Il s'aperçut que Sherlock était surpris par le ton de sa voix.

« Sherlock, you're being an idiot. You are not “people” to me. We don't have to behave like people _usually_ do. I know you're not familiar with relationships, and for me this is... well, new, as I may say. So I'm afraid we'll have to invent our own behaviour here. »

Sherlock resta silencieux, mais il regardait John dans les yeux et il hocha la tête imperceptiblement.

John ajouta doucement : « For the moment I think I'd like to hug you, if you're OK with it. »

Il ouvrit timidement le bras, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Mais Sherlock se tourna vers lui d'un bloc et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

John sentait tout son corps contre le sien, pas tout à fait détendu, comme en attente. Il inclina la tête et respira dans les cheveux de Sherlock. Celui-ci ne se parfumait pas, bien sûr – cela aurait perturbé son odorat pendant les enquêtes –, et utilisait les produits de toilette les plus neutres possibles. Pourtant, en plongeant son nez dans ses boucles, John réalisa que son odeur lui était familière à un point presque douloureux. L'odeur de Sherlock, c'était à la fois l'énergie, l'aventure, et la sécurité, l'abri, la maison. Le coeur de John se mit à battre plus fort tandis qu'il prenait conscience de cela. Sherlock ne disait toujours rien, mais il déplaça sa main pour la poser sur la poitrine de John. Celui-ci était sûr que son compagnon avait senti son coeur accélérer, mais alors qu'il s'attendait à entendre “your heart rate is increasing”, la phrase que Sherlock marmonna contre lui le laissa sans voix :

« You're going to want to have sex. »

John prit le temps de réfléchir. Cela ne sonnait pas comme une question, mais c'en était bien une, il en était sûr. Et la réponse était importante pour Sherlock, il le savait, et pour lui-même aussi. Il se fit la réflexion que Sherlock, tout clairvoyant qu'il fût dans ses enquêtes, n'arrivait pas vraiment à deviner ses pensées à lui. Peut-être parce que John lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pensait, ou peut-être (sans doute) parce que Sherlock était trop concerné par les répercussions.

Finalement il essaya de formuler quelque chose en laissant ce qu'il ressentait lui dicter les mots.

« No. But I think I will eventually want to make love to you. Unless you don't want to. What is important to me right now is to be close to you, no matter what form it takes. It's all fine. »

Sherlock était resté parfaitement immobile pendant que John réfléchissait et parlait. Il laissa encore passer plusieurs minutes avant de bouger. John se disait qu'il aurait dû être inquiet, que ce silence aurait dû l'angoisser, mais curieusement il se sentait serein, presque soulagé d'avoir dit ce qu'il voulait exprimer, et peu importait si c'était naïf, ou ridicule, ou même grotesque.

Enfin Sherlock prit une inspiration, se souleva sur un coude et regarda John. Ses cheveux faisaient une ombre au-dessus de ses yeux et John ne distinguait qu'un reflet brillant. Il voyait sa bouche, qui ne souriait pas.

« I think I will, too.  »

Comme il n'ajoutait rien, John répondit : « All right. »

« … but not today.

\- Obviously, not today. »

Quand les lèvres de Sherlock touchèrent les siennes, John ferma les yeux. Les pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête – « he’s kissing me, first time I kiss a man, it’s not that different, why do I love him so much, some people are going to win their bets, but I don’t care » – et il se força à se concentrer sur ses sensations ; il savait qu’il regretterait plus tard de ne pas avoir réellement profité de cet instant. La bouche de Sherlock était douce contre la sienne, caressante, comme pour demander la permission. Comme s'il n'avait pas encore compris. John posa doucement les mains sur la nuque de Sherlock, passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Avant de se perdre dans le baiser, il murmura contre les lèvres de Sherlock : « I love you... I love you. »


End file.
